


Stargazing

by EZM2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Bucky loves the stars.





	Stargazing

Bucky took a deep breath of the cool night air, sighing as he exhaled, he felt so at home out in the middle of nowhere. He opened his eyes and looked up at all the beautiful stars he could see almost crystal clear, smiling softly at the warm feeling it gave him just being there, his gaze shifted to his right and his heart fluttered slightly.

Steve was snoring softly beside him, he didn't mind that the other man had fallen asleep, the former soldier was just happy being in his presence, it comforted him just as much as being under the stars. The man lying next to him was perfect, in every sense of the word, he was Captain America, Leader of the Avenger and just an all-around amazing person that anyone was lucky to know.

Bucky let his gaze rake over Steve, head to toe, appreciating every part of him while he had a little time to do so. When his gaze reached Steve's face again, his vision faltered slightly, and he was no longer looking at the poster boy for fitness anymore. He was picturing Steve before the war and before the serum.

He was picturing the small boy from Brooklyn that he admired so much, the small boy with quite a big mouth on him. Bucky smiled fondly at the memories of the young boy getting them into many scrapes that he barely was able to get them out of.

Sure, the boy had a big mouth, but he had an even bigger heart. Steve cared for everyone on a personal level, if he felt like you couldn't fight your own battle, he would gladly fight it for you even though he probably couldn't fight it very well either. None the less he still would stand up for anyone he thought needed help.

Bucky's gaze shifted back to the sky, sighing contently, he felt so at home under these stars. The former soldier was so far from his time, his home, but the one thing that never changed was the stars. All of the stars were still up there twinkling away, same as they had been in his time, reminding him that not all things had changed.

 _'_ _Not all things change'_ he thought fondly, throwing a smile towards Steve. The two constants in his life right now were these stars and the man lying next to him, the man he had followed into battle and the man who he didn't think he could live without.

"You okay, Buck?" Steve asked in a sleep riddled voice, Bucky shot him a soft smile and nodded. Steve opened his arms in invitation, Bucky shifted closer, into the super soldier's arms as he rested his head contently on Steve's chest.

He loved the stars because they were a constant, but he reckoned he's loved Steve a lot longer than he's loved these stars.


End file.
